Blue Velvet
by millumino
Summary: A Serial Killer!Quinn fic. One shot.


_I've_ _had_ _this_ _scene_ _in_ _my_ _head_ _for_ _awhile_ _and _gwcarver's __brilliant _Serial__Kille_____________________r!Quinnfic_____________________ finally_ _gave_ _me_ _the_ _motivation_ _and_ _inspiration_ _to_ _just_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _my_ _brain._ _If_ _you_ _haven't_ _already_ _read_ _the_ _above_ _fic,_ _go._ _Now._ _It's_ _awesome. I own nothing.___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Disclaimer:_ _Does_ _contain_ _dark_ _themes,_ _read_ _at_ _your_ _own_ _discretion._ _Also,_ _it's_ _not_ _beta'd_ _so_ _I_ _apologize_ _for_ _any_ _mistakes._______________________________________

Quinn always loved her biology and anatomy classes both in high school and college. There's something about cutting into a body that Quinn finds so calming. You need to be in control, making incisions just deep enough to peel back skin without puncturing organs. It was what made her such an excellent surgeon; she remembered when they started cutting into cadavers for surgical practice Dr. Moulds had commented on her still hand and technique.

Quinn would constantly go to the lab for practice. Some of her colleagues thought it was strange, but after seeing how proficient she was they just assumed she went for more practice.

The truth was, Quinn was addicted. At fist it was just cadavers. But then the itch became stronger after her first surgery. A real body was warm under your fingers. A real body had muscles that twitched and quivered while you worked. It was thrilling. It was powerful. She felt like a god.

Quinn's first kill was an accident. She sometimes volunteered to work a shift at the morgue of the hospital to help with autopsies that were requested by families of the deceased or by the police. In fact, it was a hospital joke to refer to her as Dr. Cut-'Em-Up-Q because of her skill in the OR and the amount of time she spent in the morgue. Later the nickname's double meaning would be lost on everyone but Quinn.

Whenever she worked, Quinn always made sure to play music off her iPod to fill the silence. Sometimes she'd play classical other times it would be rock. It just depended on what playlists Hermione had decided to load on there the previous week. That night the morgue filled with the music of Bobby Vinton's Blue Velvet as Quinn prepared the body, a 24-year-old girl who died in the ER earlier in the morning. According to the tag on her toe her name was Jessica Broghammer, just another body, like every other body Quinn had cut open.

Quinn thought she was hallucinating when she started the deep Y-Shaped incision starting at the top of the shoulder, because when she plunged the knife in with purpose she could have sworn Jessica's eyes shot open, but when she stopped and looked they weren't. She was about to continue pulling the knife down when she noticed a twitch in the muscles just above the shoulder.

She wasn't hallucinating, a second later Jessica's eyes shot open again. After she finished, Quinn would discover that the Jessica's doctor had overlooked the heavy dose of tetrodotoxin in her system. Two days later, Quinn made sure to buy Dr. Prasad lunch.

Jessica's eyes were what hooked Quinn. Before all her patients had been under anesthesia or dead, but Jessica. No her eyes expressed so much: pain, anxiety, fear and life… that is until Quinn finished the job she'd started, Bobby Vinton crooning a hallow and beautiful tune in the background.

That night Quinn pulled Hermione onto their bed, pinning the brunette's arms above her head. It was a bold move, something they hadn't tried often, but Quinn couldn't stop. "Don't move. Don't talk." Hermione could do nothing but nod, her chest rising and the thrill (and fear) of this Quinn. Quinn traced the patterns for a perfect Y and T cut on the brunette's body, before making sure that her normally strong and defiant girlfriend was begging with her eyes for Quinn to finish her.

Quinn only kills when Hermione has to go on extended business trips and the blonde can't fill the need she has for controlling a warm body. She's careful, normally going to the red light district near King's Cross and preying on one of the girls who looks the most desperate and lost, someone who won't be missed.

She uses a warehouse office she rented in order to store surplus medical supplies. She never kills them out right, savoring each cut and each muscle twist, as though she's making love to her victims with a surgical knife. There's something beautiful with the way their eyes shift from fear to pained to nothing, while the melodious tunes of the 50s fill Quinn's workshop.

Hermione's favorite song is Blue Velvet, since Quinn always plays it when Hermione returns from one of her long trips. To Hermione, those nights are some of the best sex with Quinn.

Hermione tries to take more extended trips, just to have nights like those.


End file.
